Falling In Love At A SkateTrack
by Rukia2378
Summary: Bart Allen is a junior in High School, star of the track team, and loveable class clown. Ed Dorado Jr. is a junior who's quiet but well-liked, helps guide the freshman, and lives at the skatepark. It shouldn't surprise anyone that the guy on wheels and a human sonic are the only ones that can keep up with each other.


**Falling in Love At A SkateTrack**

Summary: Bart Allen is a junior in High School, star of the track team, and loveable class clown. Ed Dorado Jr. is a junior who's quiet but well-liked, helps guide the freshman, and lives at the skatepark. It shouldn't surprise anyone that the guy on wheels and a human sonic are the only ones that can keep up with each other.

Notes: This is more of an introduction to the story to help set up what's supposed to happen, the real deal will start next chapter. Some of this will definitely differ from the original short I made for this AU but this and the drabbles I make for it should have some kind of continuity. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have anything to say!

* * *

** To Happy Harbor**

Happy Harbor one of those small towns that seemed like it belonged back in simpler times. It was a peaceful, picturesque place to live that was just big enough for everyone to know _almost_ everyone. On an average day, it was quiet and calm with the most intense event being the heavy traffic that appeared as hard-working adults headed out to earn a living for their families. At least, that's how it normally is until two o'clock hits every Monday to Friday. Then the front doors of Justice High School burst open and every teenager in town floods out into the streets to stir up some mischief. To hear the older generations describe it made it seem as though the minions of hell were released to cause the end of days. Chaos would ensue, fires set across the streets and knocked over trash cans littering the ground.

Which in their defense, a few of the rowdier ones did occasionally take a bat to a mailbox from time to time but that was really only on weekends to let off some steam. In fact, the larger portion of high schoolers simply split into their usual social groups and headed to whatever their chosen hangout spot of the day was until parents rang up their phones to call them home before curfew. Instead of pandemonium it was loitering on mall benches while gorging themselves on food court meals, surrounded by shopping bags of whatever their allowance was spent on that week. Chats about who was doing what and the latest trends to hit the scene that just had to be followed. You know, the standards of modern-day adolescence.

A small percentage, however, took advantage of the local skatepark that could be found right next door to the school, a large sign at the entrance stating 'non-skaters will be removed immediately' in bold red letters keeping any loiterers away. This gave any actual skaters free-range to use the ramps and rails to their hearts content, practicing every trick in the book and inventing so many more that weren't. The ones with serious talent gave the feeling of watching a mini X Games, perfect entertainment for those who instead made the commitment to the various clubs and the like that kept them next door late after school. Just outside the back of the main school building, the impressive sized track circling the football field had the perfect view over the short chainlink fence that separated wheels from running feet. That vantage point made it all too easy for both hobbies to interact with each other during sport seasons all the way from football to tennis. And it just so happened that track season was coming up fast, possible athletes already jogging up and down sidewalks in preparation for tryouts to join the returning runners.

With the start of a new season also came the start of a new school year, all of these factors coming together to set in motion a chain of events that would stem from the chance meeting of two people with completely different lives. One hides behind a smile using his feet to take him away from the insecurities haunting his eyes, the other just trying to live as himself while his family drifts further apart each day. Ironically, two of the fastest kids in Happy Harbor finally slow down for each other.


End file.
